Rohan Kishibe/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Illustrations, Covers Confessional.jpg|''At a Confessional'' Ujue.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak; Rohan in background Mutsukabezaka.jpg|Mutsu-kabe Hill'' Spur.jpg|''Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci'' Rohan_At_the_Louvre.jpg|''Rohan at the Louvre'' Village_of_Millonaries.jpg|''Millionaire Village'' ThusSpokeRohan6.png|''Poaching Seashore'' RohanMonday.jpg|''Monday, Sunshower'' 978-4-08-870872-0.jpg|''Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe'' (compilation) Sketches Rohan01.jpg Rohan02.jpg Rohan03.jpg Rohan04.jpg Rohan05.jpg Rohan06.jpg Rohan07.jpg Rohan08.jpg Rohan09.jpg Rohan10.jpg Koirohan.jpg Diamond is Unbreakable Manga= Chapter 319.jpg|Chapter 319 cover Chapter 320.jpg|Chapter 320 cover Chapter 322.jpg|Chapter 322 cover; Rohan's residence Chapter 323.jpg|Chapter 323 cover; Rohan's desk in background DagaKotowaru.png|''I refuse'' Rohanlicksaspider.png|Rohan licks a spider Rohanevil.png|An evil Rohan Rohanoutfit.png|Rohan answers the door Rohanpunch.png|Rohan punches himself in the face Akward_Encounter.png|Rohan meets Josuke in the bus Cheap_Turicku.png|Attacking "Cheap Trick" RohanDeath.png|Rohan's death at the hands of Bites the Dust |-| Anime= Rohan 1st full.png|Rohan's first appearance, giving a creepy glare. Rohan casually explaining.png|Rohan explains it takes him only four days to finish his work. Rohan licks a spider.png|Rohan licking a spider. Rohan reads Koichi.png|Reading through Koichi's life experiences. Rohan shocked at Koichi.png|Shocked at how much Koichi has experienced. Inspired by Koichi.png|Rohan, now inspired by Koichi's bizarre life. Rohan menacing.png|Rohan menacingly explains his Stand, Heaven's Door. Rohan's passion.png|Detailing his passion for drawing manga. Rohan tearing out pages.png|Rohan tearing out Koichi's memory pages. Rohan evil laugh.png|Rohan laughing evilly. Rohan working.png|At work, drawing vigorously. Rohan takes more pages.png|Rohan rips out even more of Koichi's memory pages. Rohan thinking.png|Rohan thinking incredibly fast on how to defeat Josuke. Rohan mocks Josuke's hair.png|Rohan cockily mocks Josuke's precious hairdo. Rohan punched.png|Being punched in the face by Crazy Diamond. Injured Rohan writing.png|Injured but happy, Rohan makes a memo of Josuke's heartwarming backstory. Rohan asks Koichi for help.png|Rohan asks Koichi for help with finding his way around Morioh. Rohan trying to navigate ghost alley.png|Rohan and Koichi trying to navigate Ghost Alley. Koichi mad at lewd Rohan.png|Koichi scolding Rohan for snooping into Reimi Sugimoto's "personal" details. Rohan and Reimi's grave.png|Standing outside Reimi's grave. Joestar hassle in the market.png|Rohan accidentally scares Shizuka Joestar with his camera's flash. The Morioh Warriors.png|Rohan and the other warriors of Morioh. Rohan thinking ill of his friends.png|Rohan thinking ill of his friends Rohan gloating.png|Gloating after winning at Rock-Paper-Scissors against Ken Oyanagi Rohan punches Ken.png|Rohan punching Ken. Punch.png|Ken making Rohan punch himself in the face. Rohan accepts Ken's challenge.png|Rohan accepts Ken's challenge. Rohan and Ken's final match.png|Rohan in the final round of his Rock-Paper-Scissors duel with Ken. Rohan saving Ken.png|Saving Ken from a truck. Josuke begs Rohan to play dice.png|Wondering why Josuke asks him to play Cee-lo. Rohan threatens Josuke.png|Rohan explains to Josuke he's only playing with him to take his cash away. Josuke tries to keep from laughing.png|Rohan readies to his dice while Josuke tries to hold back laughter. Rohan furious at his bad luck.png|Furious at his bad luck in Cee-lo. Rohan stabs himself.png|Rohan stabs his little finger to psyche Josuke out. Rohan vows to discover Josuke's cheating.png|Rohan vows to discover the methods of Josuke's cheating. Rohan watches the dice carefully.png|Watching Josuke's roll carefully. Rohan's house on fire.png|Rohan is alerted by Tamami that his house is on fire. Josuke trying to ignore Rohan.png|Rohan tries to get Josuke's attention on the bus. Rohan sees Kira in a room.png|Rohan spots an illusion of Yoshikage Kira killing his wife. Rohan tries to escape HS.png|Rohan attempting to outspeed Highway Star on a motorcycle. HS burrows into Rohan.png|Injured by Highway Star's feet. HS sucks out Rohan's nutrients.png|Rohan's nutrients being absorbed from his body. Rohan catchphrase.png|Rohan utters his famous catchphrase to Highway Star, "I refuse". HS pins Rohan down.png|Pinned down by Highway Star after Josuke's escape. Rohan revived.png|Rohan being revived by Crazy Diamond after Yuya Fungami's defeat. Rohan looking over photos.png|Rohan looks over the photos he took to figure out which one is Kira. Rohan discovers Hayato.png|Using a magnifying glass, Rohan discovers Hayato Kawajiri in one of his photos and is suspicious as to why he was recording. Rohan chase.png|Rohan featured in the second opening, chase. Rohan YukakoGreatDays.png|Rohan featured in the third opening, Great Days. Rohan Key Art.png|Key art of Rohan for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable anime. Video Games Rohan ASB.jpg|Rohan as he appears in All-Star Battle Rohan A.jpg|Rohan Costume A in All Star Battle Rohan B.JPG|Rohan Costume B in All Star Battle Rohan C.jpg|Rohan Costume C in All Star Battle Rohan D.jpg|Rohan Costume D in All Star Battle Rohan E.jpg|Rohan Costume E in All Star Battle 4rhc.png|All Star Battle concept art RohanEoH.png|Rohan as he appears in Eyes of Heaven Category:Galleries